That One Time in Summer Camp
by plaidman
Summary: Kurt comes home with his boyfriend Blaine. But Finn and Blaine have a history. SMUT! Please Review.
1. Chapter 1 The Sheets that Seperate

One time in Summer Camp…

Chapter: 1 of 5

**The Sheet that Separates**

Summary(Beware Crappy Summary): Kurt is introducing Blaine to his Family. But Finn has already met Blaine, a few years ago at a summer camp. Finn is 15 Blaine is 14. Yes this is a little creepy but just imagine them looking the same as they do in the episodes, just shorter.

**GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE**

Kurt pulled his black SUV into the drive way just as Finn was saying good bye to Puck. But something changed. Finn gripped Puck by the arm when he saw Kurt's boy friend step out of the car. "Dude what the hell!" Puck jerked his arm back.

"I know his boyfriend!" Finn whispers as Blaine gets closer and closer.

"So." Then Puck remembers what Finn told him at the begging of sophomore year. His eyes widened. "Is this guy hot steam shower guy!" He almost yelled. Finn kicked him in the shin but confirmed Puck's theory. Luckily Blaine and Kurt where laughing together and didn't notice this scene.

They finally reached Puck and Finn when Kurt said. "Noah and Finn this is my boyfriend Blaine." Kurt made a little bow and then moved assigned for the boys to shake hands. Blaine gave Finn a terrified look. But he quickly hide it not wanting Kurt to see. "I have heard a lot about both of you. It is truly an honor." Blaine smiles.

"So Noah when will you be leaving?"

"I was just on my way ou-"He screeched when Finn pinched his arm. Puck cleared his throat. "Out to my car, I found this sick Porno in Schuster's car, I wanted to show Finn."

"Eww! That is gross." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him inside.

Puck pulled Kurt to the side. "I was just kidding." They argued for a moment and gave Blaine and Finn just enough time to have a short conversation.

"We need to talk." Finn said through a smile.

"There is nothing to talk about. It was a onetime thing. It won't happen again!" Blaine hissed.

"We will talk about this if you're dating Kurt. Come to my room once he is asleep!"

"I am not spending the night."

"You are now. I'll talk Burt into it."

Kurt and Puck hug and all four disappear inside.

**GLEE:GLEE:GLEE:GLEE:GLEE:GLEE:GLEE:GLEE**

As Blaine is being introduced to Burt and Carole Puck is following Finn to his room. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Finn screamed and buts his hand on his head.

"Dude chill out." Puck says as he throws himself on Finn's bed.

"Chill out! My brother is dating the guy who I had sex with! Like a bhagillion times over the summer."

"A bhagillion really?"

"Okay five different sexual encounters."

"Five! I only know about the Shower one. Details."

"Dude why do you want details?"

"Because I am a hormone driven teen who is open to any and all sexuality. I don't mind a sexy man on man love scene every now and then." Puck huffs and looks at Finn. "What I can't be curious."

"So that is why you made me tell you sophomore year. You're Bi!"

"Yeah so, you're Gay!" Finn grunted in frustration and landed on the bed next to Puck. "Just tell me the god damn story."

"Okay well it all start a few years ago in summer camp… I was fifteen and totally horny."

**GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE**

Finn walked into his cabin with his bag slung over his back. He was not the first to arrive; the other bed was occupied by a younger teen reading a large book. "I am Finn Hudson." He through his bag on the bed and went to shake the other kids hand."

"Blaine Anderson." He smiled.

"So is this your first year at the camp?" Finn asked.

"Naha just First year as a counselor. I came last year too. What about you?"

"I have been coming since I was seven. I love this place." Finn sat on his bed.

"I hear the other campers are going to have a start of the summer bone fire, you want to go with me. I hate going places alone."

"Yeah sure sounds fun."

"Cool."

That night Blaine and Finn went right out to the bonfire and found two dozen other teens. The boys had fun for a long time. It wasn't until much later Finn realized he had to go to the restroom. Knowing he couldn't make it to the bathroom he ran into the forest. Finn pulled his zipper down and started to pee. He closes his eyes in pleasure. He heard a foot step behind him. Not stopping the peeing he turned to see Blaine. "Sorry I just had to pee." Blaine stepped away.

"No. I am almost finished. Just don't mind me." Finn said as he stopped peeing. He shook his penis for good measure and then headed back. He had just turned only to see Blaine pulling out his cock.

Finn looked away and continued walking. He pushed the image away but it kept coming back up.

Finn didn't see Blaine at the Bonfire, after he went to the forest so Finn went back to their cabin. Blaine was there but Blaine didn't know Finn was. Blain lay in his bed with his headphones on and reading his book tucked tight in the covers. Finn snuck into the cabin and went to Blaine. Slowly Finn got closer and when he was close enough he gripped the sheets and pulled Blaine from them.

Blaine screamed and scrambled to cover himself with the pillow. "DUDE!" I am sorry I didn't… think you'd be naked…" Finn covered his eyes.

"It's fine." Blaine said as he got the sheet back on.

"Sorry!" Finn yelled as he made it to his bed not feet away.

Blaine sat up. "You know I could totally forgive you if you help me out…"

"Sure with what…"

"Come sit on my bed… and I'll explain."

Finn was keen to the idea us sitting on the same bed as Blaine with only a sheet to separate them.

"I don't like to sleep alone." Blaine said. But when Finn didn't get the hit Blaine was blunt. "Would you sleep with me in this bed tonight? I hate sleeping alone."

"But you're naked." Finn said as if Blaine didn't know.

"Well it's really hot in here. You could get naked if you want…"

Finn smiled. "This seems gay."

"What's wrong with that?" Blaine questioned?

Finn blushed. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Okay well if you don't think it's weird and I don't then it's not weird. So let's just start there. I am already naked. It's kind of your turn."

"You promise not to like… rape me tonight."

"Not sure that I could but I promise not to rape you."

Finn looked reassured. HE took of his pants first than his shirt. Leaving him in just socks and underwear. HE sat on the bed and removed the socks. He then stood to take of his tight fitting briefs. But Blaine bet him to it. Blaine slipped his hand into the back of Finn's underwear. "But you said…" Finn muttered.

"I said I wouldn't rape you. But if you want me to do it than it's not rape." Finn looked puzzled than he felt Blaine massage his ass harder.

"Okay…" He said and moved closer to Blaine.

Blaine took his hands out of Finn's brief's and then used one hand to but it on Finn's shoulder and the other on Finn's hip. Blaine pulled Finn closer and kissed him softly on the lips. Finn is quickly lying on top of Blaine rubbing his hands against the covers.

Finn and Blaine both lust for more and works as on machine. Blaine finally removed Finns underwear and Finn removed the sheet between the two of them. Blaine's cock was now hard and only half the size of Finn's flaccid dick. Blaine smirked and removed Finn from his lips and lowered them down to Finn's hair balls.

Blaine shoved them both in his move and caressed Finn's massive cock in his hand. As Finn got harder Blaine began to pump Finn. Finn reached beneath him and started to jerk Blaine as well. Both the boys where sweating and grunting as time went on.

Finally Blaine Pushed Finn down and laid his body on top. Making sure that he was aligned with Finn's cock Blaine pressed onto Finn. Finn tingled with pleasure as Blaine's cock met his own. The boys where kissing and grinding into each other making the sweat becoming more abundant.

It took longer than Finn thought it would but he came first. Covering them both in the white hot sticky gold. Blaine then added to the mixture and collapsed on Finn. "Damn" he Breathed as Finn panted harder.

"That was… new… and hot!" Finn managed. The boys laughed and feel asleep.

**GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE**

"Dude how come you never told me this?" Puck asked.

"It's kind of embarrassing."

"NO it's just totally hot!" Look I have a massive boner right now.

"I can help you with that…" Finn offers.

"Wait you said there were four other times…"

"They can wait a few minutes." Finn said as he locked his door. "Now you take off your clothes. I'll take of mine. And we can reenact that scene!"


	2. Chapter 2 Fun Under the Table

**Chapter 2 Fun Under the Table**

**Sexual Encounter 2**

When Finn and Puck finished they wiped themselves clean and just as Puck slipped his shirt on Kurt came in the room. "Hey mom says dinner will be ready in 30 minutes."

"Thanks bro. We will be there." Kurt smiled and closed the door.

The teens listened as Kurt descended the stairs, once Puck knew Kurt was far enough away he spoke. "Okay now onto Finn and Blaine's sexual encounter number two." Puck flashed two fingers and smiled.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now…" Finn mumbled and put his head down and his hand in his Jean Pockets.

"Please!" Puck began to beg and clang to Finn's arm.

"Okay! Just back off." Finn sat in his Dad's chair which sat in the corner of his room. "So this one is really embarrassing…"

**GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE**

It was day two at camp and Blaine and Finn were really getting along, a little too well. The sat close at breakfast and lunch. They even played footseis under the table. Blaine lead the charge for the most part, but Finn didn't protest. That day they both were sent to different locations. Finn was two help make a fire, Blaine was sent to help with arts and crafts.

After being apart for a long time both the boys longed for each other. Blaine rubbed his hand on Finn's inner thigh as they sat at the dinner table, luckily a long white table cloth covered Finn's lap. Throughout dinner Blaine never stopped, only got worse. He reached out to far and touched Finn's crotch. Finn's member grow in excitement.

Blaine couldn't resist toying with Finn. Slowly he reached his hand into Finn's gym shorts and caressed Finn. "Ahhh!" Finn squealed, when everybody at the table turned to look at him he made it seem like he was just yawning. Finn quickly glared at Blaine and removed the younger teens hand. But Blaine wanted Finn.

"So Finn who is your favorite baseball team?" A blonde teen who sat across from him asked.

Finn started to answer just as Blaine reentered his shorts. Finn tried to conceal the pure pleasure of having his member jerked of. "I would have to say the Yankees." Finn didn't even venture to give an explanation as to why they were his favorite. He just looked down at his plate and continued to eat.

Blaine quickened his pace and soon had Finn with a massive boner in the middle of the dinner. Finn moaned to himself. Blaine chuckled and added more pressure. "So Finn got a girl friend." Blaine asked with a straight face.

Finn glared again. "Kind of. Her name is Quinn Fabray, we aren't official but were always making out."

Blaine actually looked shocked. "What about you?" Countered in an attempt to conceal a moan. Blaine quickened again. Finn was ready to cum, but was holding it in.

"Actually I have a boyfriend."

"Oh…. What's his name."

"That doesn't matter." Blaine stopped jerking Finn and gave his balls some TLC. "He is tall. Brown hair. Totally hot."

Finn smiled but looked away as others started to notice.

"I should get going back to the cabin." Finn mumbled.

"Okay just give me a second to finish up." Finn looked at Blaine's plate and it was completely cleared.

He retook to Finn's cock. Applying pressure and speed. HE had Finn panting in seconds. And within a minute he had Finn doing the most embarrassing thing in his life.

"Hard." He grunted. Blaine complied. "Oh that perfect" Finn said to load. "Oh My Gwaaaaaaaaad." Finn scream as his cummed in his own short.

As everyone looked at him Finn covered his stained shorts and ran back to his cabin.


	3. Chapter 3 Returning the Favor

**Chapter 3**

**Sexual Encounter 3 – Returning the Favor**

"So he gave you a hand job under the table!" Puck Smirked. "This kid is firkin awesome, how did he end up with Hummel?" Suddenly there was knock on the door.

"Speak of the Devil." Finn muttered as he opened the door.

"Dinner's almost ready you two should wash up and come down stairs." Kurt smiled and practically danced away.

"Fuck!" Finn swore as he closed the door.

"What?" Puck quickly asked.

"Kurt is so happy with Blaine and I am going to ruin it!" Finn grabbed his hair in frustration as he sat on his bed.

"Dude he will never find out, you're sure as hell not going to tell and we know Blaine won't say a word. Just chill." He offered his hand to help Finn up. "Come on I'm starving, and I think we need to hurry up and eat dinner so you can tell me about encounter number three." Puck winked.

**GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE**

Of Course Finn sat directly across from Blaine. Puck was sitting next to him with Kurt across from him and his parents on the ends of the table.

"So Blaine…" Burt started. "Tell me about yourself." Blaine went on to talk about his Family and his older brother Cooper, anything that came up. Finn was listening intently for any mention about a summer camp, when he gasped. Puck's hand was now working on Finn's member, making it grow at a rapid pace.

"Are you okay?" His mouth asked.

"Yeah… I… Um just think it's cool that Cooper is an actor." Finn managed to give his goofy smile and continued to eat as Puck worked on him.

As Puck recreated the second sexual encounter, he made sure the attention was off Finn. "This fish is amazing Mrs. Hudson-Hummel."

"Puck are you staying the night tonight?" Carole asked.

"Yes, If that is alright with you."

"Of course, Blaine how far away do you live, hopefully not too late I wouldn't want you to drive in the dark."

Finn interrupted "Actually I was wondering if Blaine could stay the night tonight, I would really like to get some pointers from him about his work with the Warblers. He could sleep in the guest room." Finn was surprised he made it through that whole sentence seeing as he now had a full erection and was very close to cuming.

To his surprise Burt answered. "Just this once and If I wake up and find out that you to are sleeping in the same bed, I swear I will knock some sense into both of you." Kurt smiled and Blaine gave a very nervous smile to Burt.

Puck squeezed hard on Finn's cock and gave one last jerk as Finn came all over his shorts and gasped but managed to change it to "Great!"

Puck removed his hand from Finn's lap and noticed that he had some cum on his fingers and proceed to lick them, which almost caused Finn's cock to spring right back up.

"Mom dinner was amazing, but can Puck and I go play Halo?" She smiled and nodded. Finn did everything but run back to his room. Puck smuggled followed taking one last like from his fingers. "Dinner was excellent."

**GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE**

"Really!?" Finn crocked as he tore of his underwear and shorts and through on a pair of gym shorts.

"Going commando, I like." Puck winked. Puck lay on the bed and started up at Finn. "Now to sexual encounter three?"

"Sure at least this one I don't have to be the one to cum, my dick can't take much more of this."

**GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE**

It was a few days after the dining hall incident and Finn had been avoiding Blaine, he even slept in a tent the past to nights. Finally Finn need clothes and returned. Blaine was reading his book again, this time he was laying on his stomach exposing his ass to Finn. This made Finn regret ignoring him instantly.

"Sorry dude I was on watching the kids who camped last night," it wasn't a complete lie… Finn walked to his trunk and started to tear off his clothes.

"It's okay, but I thought of a way you can make it up to me…"

Finn raised his eyebrows as he pulled off his shirt, and now stood in just his boxers. "And what would that be?"

Blaine sat up. "It won't be hard, all you have to do is lean against the bed… and let me fuck you."

"NO WAY!" Finn protested, he knew he wasn't ready for that, not just yet. "How about I just return the favor?"

Blaine tore of his clothes in seconds and waited for Finn to advance. First Finn kissed Blaine's neck than he began to suck leaving a big hickie. Blaine moaned and motioned for Finn to begin servicing him. Finn lowered his lips to Blaine's Dick.

Finn didn't know if it was possible to leave a hickie on someone's cock but if it was than Blaine would have the biggest one ever.

Finn added his hands to the action, one to stroke Blain's balls the other to stroke his cock. This must have overloaded Blaine because soon cum covered Finn's mouth and face.

"Are we even?" Finn asked after he swallowed Blain's load.

"Defiantly."

**GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE**

Puck moaned as Finn sucked his cock. Once Finn added his hands Puck lost if just like Blaine had. Once again Finn swallowed the load.

"Dude maybe it's just because I got to be to one receiving action this time but that was the hottest one yet, the other two are going to be awesome. But can you hand me my underwear?"

"Trust me you're not going to need it yet, the next one we won't need any clothes to reenact just some water!"

"The Hot Steam Shower one, I don't need you to tell me this one, I know it by heart but I can't wait to play Blaine's part in this one."


	4. Chapter 4 A Hot Steamy Shower

**Chapter 4**

**Sexual Encounter 4 – A Hot Steamy Shower**

Finn turned the shower on as hot as it goes and tore of his clothes. He stepped into the shower as Puck came into the bathroom. "Just locked the door."

He added his clothes to Finn's pile and went to join Finn. Before he could get to the shower the steam covered the glass on his shower door, making Finn remember the night he enjoyed a shower with Blaine.

**GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE**

It had been a hard last week at camp, it only lasted two weeks and they were coming to their last day. Blaine had been assigned to a camp fire song night the last the nights in a row and Finn had been helping with the hiking groups.

Finn wore sandals so now we his feet were covered in mud, so he diced to use the showers to get them clean, or cleaner anyway he wasn't sure if they would ever be clean at this point.

The shower was a small cabin by itself that had four different shower heads but no curtain to separate them, boys could use them from 8-12 girls the four hours prior to that. It was now 11:30 and Finn was staying behind as other boys left in nothing but towels, Finn tried to conceal his boner in his. Once all the boys were gone Finn turned all the showers to the hottest setting and took the one in the far end of the cabin.

He submerged himself in the hot water which instantly turned his skin a dark pink almost red. He began to lather his body up when the door opened.

Finn peered through the fog but could not find anyone through the steam. He quickly got back to cleaning his body.

It wasn't but three minutes when someone came from behind Finn and pressed there naked body against his. A thick cock pressed into his ass as a hand groped his balls. Finn moaned and reached his hand to grab the cock pressing against his ass. "Blaine." Finn recognized him from the feel of his dick alone.

"Are you ready yet?"

"I think so but not here."

"It's got to be here…" Blaine whispered as he pulled Finn around to face him. Their lips locked and everything escaped them. Finn moved his hands along Blaine's slender body as Blaine pushed his fingers into Finn.

A scream of both pleasure and pain escaped Finn. Blaine was amazing at this, he quickly had Finn's hole worked out and added another finger. Finn pulled Blaine against the wall and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist. Blaine and Finn were both surprised that Blaine was able to support Finn but neither of them dwelled on it. Blaine slowly pushed his dick into Finn.

Again Finn moaned. Blaine began to pull in and out of Finn, this wasn't enough to satisfy Finn. Finn grabbed the towel bar above his head and pulled himself up helping Blaine gain momentum.

With both boys working together the pleasure was intense, too intense for Blaine to handle he released his cum into Finn as Finn splattered all over their chests.

The sank to the ground panting until Finn broke it with a kiss. The door opened once again but neither boy cared at the moment they knew they were concealed by the steam. Finn gave Blaine one more kiss before they got up. Finn turned off the showers on the way out.

As the grabbed their towels the boy who had walked in early watched them. As soon as the left he followed them outside to see how they are, but one of the boys was still outside. The shorter one. The boy took a good look at his face and walked back into the shower.

**GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE**

Puck startled Finn against the wall and moved in and out of him groaning with pleasure, he had wanted to do this with Finn since he had been told the story. Though there was one detail he wanted to change.

As Puck came inside Finn he dropped his mouth down to Finn's throbbing cock just as the cum exploded into his mouth.

"Hey that wasn't supposed to happen" Finn smiled as Puck suck his cock like it was straw connected delicious to a sweet milkshake.

Puck licked it one more time for good measure than said "I think we both like my edit… a lot more."

Finn grabbed Puck's head and pulled him into a sweet kiss. "Now we need to get clean because the fifth part of this story, isn't so sweet.

**GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE**

Puck and Finn both got changed into just boxers, because they both new the clothes would come off anyway. Just as Finn sat on the bed Kurt knocked on the door, they knew it was Kurt because the knock was in tone with a Katy Perry song. Puck unlocked the door and pulled it open.

At first Kurt looked dazed at the two boys in their boxers but it wasn't the first time they had been like this, in fact it's basically the only way they played video games. "Dad and Carole went to the movies, some revival movie, anyway Blaine and I want to watch a movie but I can't figure out how to work this new TV works and Blaine is in the shower. Could you help me?"

Before Finn could answer, Puck got to his feet. "Yeah I know how it works, Quinn's was the same." Kurt smiled and made way to the living room, Puck followed but whispered "I'll stall you go talk to Blaine." Then he ran after Kurt.

Finn wasn't sure what to do or how to do but he agreed with Puck, they had to talk.

Finn made way to Kurt's room and then to his bathroom door. He turned the handle and entered the steamy bathroom, making memories flood to him.

Blaine was singing the same Katy Perry Song that Kurt had knocked as he lathered soap into his hair. Finn closed the door behind him. "Blaine."

Blaine almost screamed. "WHAT are you doing in here?"

"We need to talk about you know…"

Blaine turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, "About what your boundary issues?" He then got serious "There is nothing to talk about, I am happy with Kurt and you and your Fuck buddy seem pretty happy to." Finn went to protest, "I saw that hand job at dinner, I know your orgasm face Finn."

Finn blushed but managed to get past the embarrassment "Kurt deserve to know the truth. We owe him that much."

Blaine pushed past Finn and gathered his clothes. "Turn around." Finn Laughed at this command.

"Dude we have literally been inside each other. And I am in my boxers."

"I don't care what happened in the past Finn, I care what is happening now and I am with Kurt."

Finn was getting frustrated Blaine was sending mixed signals being loyal to Kurt by not letting Finn see him naked and by betraying him by not wanting to tell him. " I am going to tell Kurt soon, but I think that we would be better off if we told him together." With that Finn left Blaine in the bathroom and was almost closing the door when Kurt walked into his bedroom.

"Blaine the movies ready…" Kurt's smile faded as he saw a nearly naked Finn in the doorway of his bathroom with a naked Blaine behind him. "What… THE HELL is going on?"


	5. Chapter 5 The End of Something Good

**Chapter 5**

**Sexual Encounter 5 – The End of Something Good the Start of something Great**

Kurt stood in the doorway with is jaw dropped to the floor. Finn stood across the room in nothing but his boxers. "It's not at all what it looks like, I promise." Finn went toward Kurt but he moved away.

"Explain it to me now Finn." Kurt said trying to keep his cool. "Because it sure looks like it's something VERY serious!"

Finn clenched his fist. "Look Kurt, just ask your boyfriend you should hear it from him, if he doesn't answer you than come ask me, but I think I should at least give him a chance... I own him that much.

**GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE**

Finn slammed the door to his room and jumped on his bed, screaming into a pillow as soon as he landed. "I take it didn't go well…" Puck said from the other side of the bed.

"Kurt walked in on us."

"You two fucked! Hell Yes!"

Finn gave a slight chuckle and shook his head. "No I went to talk to him, he was naked and I as basically too… It just looked bad."

"Well given your history it probably could have been if Kurt didn't walk in."

"I would never do anything to hurt Kurt, or Blaine for that matter I have done enough to him."

**GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE**

Finn and Blaine Decided to exit the cabin separately, Finn left first and Blaine would follow soon. Finn was in the cabin for at least ten minutes waiting to Blaine when he began to worry. He through on a pair of gym shorts and went to look for Blaine.

He made it to the shower cabin when he saw Blaine's towel on the ground. Finn began to worry assuming the worst, _maybe a wolf ate him_? Then he say a drag mark in the dirt, he only had the light of the moon so that is at least what he thought it was.

He should have grabbed a flashlight but he was too frightened for Blaine. He ran trying to follow the drag marks. Soon he heard a crowd of people talking. One of them was holding a flashlight another was seemed to be holding a torch.

Finn stopped running a tried to listen to what was going on.

"Suck it Fag!" Finn heard a zipped being undone.

Finn knew what was happening. He sprinted with all his might and tackled the guy who was trying to make Blaine his. Once they hit the ground Finn punched the other boy repeatedly.

As he was about to punch the boy again three pairs of hands pulled him off and threw him to the ground.

The other boy got up and the one with the flashlight showed his face to Finn and the others. Blood tricked from his nose. "Look guys we caught a second fag!"

"David. This is getting out of hand we should stop…" The boy with the flashlight said.

"NO WAY! This just got interesting." David then turned and head to Blaine. Now that the light was on Blaine Finn saw him for the first time. He was naked and curled up into a ball. David gave him one swift kick and laughed as Blaine coiled tighter into the ball.

Finn lost it got up to attack David. As soon as he stood he was through back to the ground by the other boys. Finn groped around for the other boys. He made contact with one and recoiled and punched as hard as he can, he must have succeeded because the boy grunted and fell down.

The other boys backed off and let Finn go to David. Finn ran at him but David was bigger than Finn and just pushed him down. "I am going to get my cock sucked by one of you Fags. The other will have to watch in envy."

Finn was about to yell in defiance but something stunted him.

"I'll do it…" Blaine whispered.

**GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE**

"That was the fifth sexual encounter?"

"No, it's just why I owe him. He saved me from doing something awful and did it himself. That why I owe him."

"You would have done the something… he just beat you to it." Puck tried to reassure him.

"No, No I wouldn't have. I was going to yell at David. I never even thought to take the bullet."

"You can't blame yourself for what he did."

"Even if it was to protect me? Even if I had to watch as he did something he didn't want to save me from me having to do it?" Finns eye began to water. Puck leaned across the bed and put his arm around Finn.

**GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE**

Blaine was no fully dressed and he and Kurt were sitting next to each other on the bed. Blaine had just finished telling him everything, not in the detail that Finn had just told Puck but everything Kurt needed to know. They now sat in silence as Kurt proceed the information.

"Did you love him?"

"No, at least not at first. It was just sexual but that last night… it almost changed my mind."

"Okay that's was an honest answer." Kurt turned toward Blaine. "Do you love him now?"

"Yes." Blaine Gulped. "He fought for me he was my first real relationship. I do love him but only the same way you love your first boyfriend."

Kurt's eyes began to tear up. "Blaine your my first boyfriend, and I love you will my everything, You are my everything… if that what Finn is for you then I can't… I can't be with you. Every time we are together I will be thinking about the two of you running away…"

**GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE**

The other boys left Finn and Blaine alone after Blaine had finished. Finn crawled over to Blaine who had begun to sob. "It's okay…"

Finn used what little strength he had left to pick up the naked Blaine and carry him back to their cabin. Along the way, he found his towel and wrapped Blaine in it. Finn made it to cabin, laid Blaine down in the bed, and went to get him clothes.

Blaine grabbed his wrist. "No… I just need you."

Finn crawled behind Blaine and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"Don't leave me."

"I won't…" Finn kissed Blaine's neck and got as close as he possible could to him.

The one thin Finn wore were his gym shorts other than that thin piece of fabric there skin was embraced together. Blaine moved he hand to Finn's thigh and tore at the shorts. Finn got the message and took off the shorts. Now the boys were completely naked.

Blaine pressed himself into Finn's crotch until Finn fought back. Finn adjusted himself and began to enter Blaine. His cock was fully inside in Blaine within seconds. They went very slow. Finn began to explore Blaine until his fingers followed his treasure trail to Blaine's pubic hair

Finn worked his hand toward Blaine cock and began to match the rhythm of his thrust exactly! They both were enjoying this but they knew it could not last forever. Soon Finn came inside Blaine and Blaine all over Finn's hand.

The both just laid there until they passed out.

**GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE**

Finn could tell that Puck was ready for them to reenact this scene but he knew it would never be the same. He and Blaine had bonded, it wasn't sex they had made love.

Still Finn didn't want to leave Puck hanging and was about to go it when he heard Blaine and Kurt yelling.

**GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE**

"If it wasn't for Finn we never would have met!" Blaine shouted.

"He is still my brother and it is just weird. I am sorry Blaine I can't do this…" Kurt sobbed.

"Kurt please just… doesn't leave me. I don't know what I would do without you." Blaine dropped his voice to a whisper. "I love you so much more than I love him. He was just my first…"

"Stop saying that! You are my first and I don't want to say that about you…"

"You won't because me and you are meant for each other he was just how we were supposed to get here. I love you Kurt."

**GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE**

Finn knew this but hearing Blaine say it made him hurt. He went back to his room. He ripped off this boxers and advanced toward Puck. "I know you want to reenact this stuff But I need something more this go around.

"I am game for anything." Puck smiled and slid of his boxers throwing them at Finn.

They hit Finn in the face and he just threw them off. He crawled to Puck on the bed and forced himself upon him. He gave Puck the roughed kiss of his life. There tongues fighting for control. Finn pounded his cock into Pucks until both of them were fully erect.

Finn flipped puck over and quickly shoved his ten inch penis inside Puck, who screamed with pleasure.

"Dude not so rough unless you want me to scream so loud." With that Finn began to pound Puck with everything he had. Puck screamed in total pleasure. "Fuck YES FINN, HARDER. IS that all you've got."

Finn saw puck coming all over the bed and soon emptied into Puck. Finn rolled of Puck and began to pant.

"I'm sorry I did that for all the wrong reasons… but it was amazing." Finn panted.

"Dude I don't care why you did… but that shit was awesome. Anytime you have wrong reasosn through them my may."

"I'll keep that in mind." Finn Smiled

**GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE**

Finn and Blaine woke to a man screaming at them. Packing Blaine and his things away. It wasn't until later Finn realized it was Blaine's father. The man kept screaming something about Dalton Academy. Finn just realized that their relationship had made him go to Dalton and inter allowed Kurt and Blaine to meet.

Finn then knew that he no longer owed Blaine one. Because he had given him the best thing possible… Kurt.

**THE END**

Dear Reader, Thank you for sticking around I know that I was terrible at updating. I am thinking about Writing a Sequel to the series. It would be the same concept where there is a past story line and a present, maybe even a future. Any way please comment or message me if you would be interested in reading it. Thanks again.

Love Plaidman.


End file.
